Gallifray stands
by Millie 1985
Summary: After being lost for so long Gallifray stands once more and Clara Oswald is instrumental in its salvation. My alternate ending to TDOTD
1. Chapter 1

**Gallifray stands**

Summary: After being lost for so long Gallifray stands once more and Clara Oswald is instrumental in its salvation. My slightly alternate ending to TDOTD

AN: this was meant to be a nice short one shot but my ideas kind of ran away with me so this is now the first chapter of 3. To be honest not much changes in this chapter but look out for the next chapter it is both longer and more interesting, it should be up in the next few days.

P.S Spoilers if you have not seen the day of the Doctor.

**Chapter 1**

During her time with the Doctor Clara Oswald had witnessed so much. She didn't believe that there was anything he could say or do that would surprise her anymore, and she really didn't think he could disappoint her but she was very, very wrong.

Standing in a dusty old barn surrounded by three versions of the man she had come to love; Clara was struck by the realisation that she really didn't know him. Not the way she thought she did, she had lived and died for him a thousand times and along the way she had seen every face he had ever worn.

Something had drawn her to him in every form he took, she had always known from the moment she set eyes on him that she was destined to protect him no matter what the cost and she had allowed herself to believe she understood at least some of his inner workings, but she now knew she didn't.

He talked about the time war all of the time, he told her he regretted it and that he wished he could change his past but here he was, faced with the opportunity he so longed for and was he going to take it? No. He was going to make the same mistake all over again and she could do nothing to stop him. She was the impossible girl, born to save the doctor but she couldn't save him from himself.

The choice lay before him and as much as she wanted to Clara couldn't force him to change his mind but he wouldn't be able to change hers either. If he did this she would never forgive him, no matter how desperately she wanted to.

The tears that had been filling her eyes began to stream down her cheeks and she made no attempt to stop them, all she did was shake her head sadly at the seine unfolding before her.

Clara should have known that the Doctor, her Doctor would catch the tiny movement, he missed very little when it came to her.

"What" he asked her in an urgent tone "what is it? What?" he persisted when she didn't answer.

"Nothing" Clara whispered, lying to the Doctor for the first time. How could she tell him his actions were breaking her heart? How could she be selfish enough to believe that would matter to him when he was about to destroy his home planet in an attempt to save the universe?

"No, something. Tell me" he spoke quietly and to those who didn't know him he would have sounded completely normal (if a bit agitated) but Clara knew that tone. He had used it on Trenzalore when he was begging her to stay away from his time stream, now he was begging to know her thoughts how could she deny him?

"You told me you wiped out your own people. I just never pictured you doing it. That's all" she didn't add how she had always envisioned his current face coming up with an amazing plan that would save the day, and free him from hundreds of years of guilt.

Suddenly the room around them shifted dramatically, it wasn't just and old barn anymore, it was an open plaza full of innocent people that were under attack and running for their lives.

"What's happening?" Clara asked but the sick feeling that settled in her gut told her she already knew what was going on. This was Gallifray; they were seeing Gallifray and its people.

The war Doctor tried to reassure her that it wasn't real, nothing more than a projection but Clara could tell he was lying, she could feel it.

"These are the people you're going to burn?" she demanded unable to hide her anguish at the mindless destruction that raged around them.

The Doctors tried to tell her that there was no other option, there never had been but Clara had stopped listening to them. Something had caught her eye; a boy with russet curls and deep brown eyes was hiding behind a fallen wall. He was still as stone, he might have just been waiting for the right time to make a brake for safety but to Clara it was clear he was frozen in terror and in no position to save himself.

"Doctor" the distraught the girl gasped "I know him" she said pointing to the boy "How do I know him?"

"You don't" her Doctor said firmly as he came to her side "you can't" but the fear in his eyes told a different story.

"But I do" Clara insisted, her eyes widened with fear as she was bombarded with memories "his name is Jacken; he's only 11" she suddenly found herself overwhelmed with emotion and sobbing before abruptly passing out and collapsing into the arms of her Doctor.

_Thanks for reading, let me know what you think_

_Millie xXx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gallifray stands**

Summary: After being lost for so long Gallifray stands once more and Clara Oswald is instrumental in its salvation. My slightly alternate ending to TDOTD

AN: Here is chapter two as promised, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I always forget to put this on the first chapter for some reason but anything you recognise does not belong to me

Warning: I have listed this story under friendship/romance because that is where I feel it belongs but please beware there are some slightly sad bits, particularly in this chapter

**Chapter 2**

The Eleventh Doctor could have sworn his hearts froze for a second as Clara slumped into his arms. "Don't do this to me Clara, not again, please" he mummer into her soft hair. He couldn't bear to lose his impossible girl; he didn't think he would survive it if he had to watch her die again.

"What's wrong with her?" his tenth incarnation asked obviously concerned. It seemed that his worry for Clara had blinded him to the projection around them, just like the current Doctor. "I said what's wrong with her?" He repeated moving closer clearly intending to help but the Doctor could not allow that, he trusted no one else with Clara's safety not even a past version of himself.

Thankfully the other Doctor understood that his interference no matter how well intentioned was not wanted and stopped his approach. The older Doctor managed to scan Clara with his sonic screwdriver while never having to release his hold on her. "I don't know what happened" he admitted "All of her vital signs are strong but there is no brain activity, it's like her mind has just gone somewhere else".

"Gone where?" the Tenth Doctor wondered aloud.

"I think I may have found it" the War Doctor spoke up for the first time since Clara's collapse. The two Doctors turned to see the younger man pointing at a cluster of people in the centre of the projection, all but one of them were fleeing for shelter but a small brunet was running towards the battle. No, not the battle, the boy. She was risking her life in an attempt to reach the terrified child.

"Clara" the Eleventh Doctor gasped recognising his companion in an instant.

"That's not possible" the Tenth Doctor whispered.

"Meet the impossible girl" the eleventh replied almost flippantly "we have to get her back" he said slipping back into his more serious tone.

"I agree" the younger man stated "any idea how we do that".

"Not a one" Clara's Doctor admitted regretfully as he pulled the small woman closer to his chest.

While his older selves were desperately searching for a way to help Clara the War Doctor found he could take his eyes off her image in the projection. She hopped over fires, avoided falling rubble and dodged laser beams just to reach a frightened little boy, she really was something.

"Stop this" he said looking away from the impossible girl and turning to the bad wolf, who had been acting as his guide.

"It can't be stopped" she told him softly "not until you have seen all you need to see, but I can promise she will be returned unharmed" she said offering him a small smile.

"Be quiet both of you" the youngest of the Doctors ordered the older two "it seems to me that Clara has something she needs to show us" he explained turning his attention back to the girl in question just as she reached the boys side.

"Miss Clara" the boy, Jacken gasped clearly terrified but trying to hide it.

"Hello Jacken" Clara greeted him with a bright smile despite their desperate situation "not the best night to take a stroll, if you ask me" she said trying to be light as she glanced over her shoulder check if the cost was clear.

The Eleventh Doctor didn't want to smile, he really didn't, not with Clara in danger but he just couldn't help himself. It didn't matter were Clara was she would always find herself a child to protect. She had to know how dangerous it was for her and Jacken to be out in the open right now but she was doing everything in her power to shield the boy from the grim reality around them.

"We need to make for the tunnels" Clara told the child "your mother and sister are already there and very worried about you" she added, the disapproval in her tone implied that the boy should be safely tucked away in the tunnels too.

The Doctor looked from his Clara who still lay in his arms to the woman he was sure was one of her many echo's and was surprised by just how much of a difference he could see between them. The Clara Echo was only slightly older than his Clara but physically she was very different. His Clara was warmth and comfort personified, the echo was not. While her interactions with Jacken proved that comfort and protection were still part of who she was, her body and her movements told him that she spent more of this life fighting than comforting. The echo was a highly trained and well honed weapon of war; the three men shared a quick look as if checking that they all saw the same deadly potential in the girl that looked so like Clara. Something about seeing what Clara could have been actually scared all of the Doctors more than any of them wanted to admit.

Clara's urgent voice called their full intention back to the projection in front of them. "Jacken we are not far from the tunnel entrance" she whispered quickly as she pointed to a small hole in the ground across the way from them. Unfortunately the open area that they had to cross would soon be filled with Daleks.

"We have to move, now" Clara told the boy but he seemed reluctant the leave the cover he had found.

"What's the point" he asked sadly "we are as good as dead anyway, this war will kill us all" hearing the child's words broke all three of Doctors hearts, for someone so young to lose hope like that was terrible but to know you are the person who will prove that are right to do so is even worse.

"Don't say that Jacken" Clara scolded him softly "there is always hope".

"No there's not" the boy insisted in that stubborn way that only a child can really pull off.

"Yes there is" Clara shot back with a brilliant smile "do you know why?" she asked.

"No why" the disillusioned boy wondered.

"Because I heard something tonight, I heard Daleks screeching in terror, you know what that means, don't you?" she said sounding more excited than anyone in her position should "there is only one man in the universe that Daleks are afraid of and he is here, on this planet".

"The Doctor's here?" Jacken gasped.

"Yes" Clara confirmed "and he will do everything in his power to save us but we have to do something for him in return".

"What?"

"We have to survive Jacken, we have to live, we have to fight to be here for him to save, we just need to hang on a little bit longer. Do you think you can do that?" she asked breathlessly "can you Jacken?" she pressed when the boy tried to avoid her eyes.

"I just want it to be over, I'm scared" Jacken admitted.

"I know you are, we all are but sometime scared is good, scared tells you your alive".

"Well then" Jacken said grimly "I am very, very alive".

"Me too Jacken, Me too" Clara assured him "now we need to get to the tunnels quickly" she told him hazarding a glance in the direction the Daleks had been coming from. They weren't too close, just far away enough for her and Jacken to stand a chance.

"On the count of three we go, OK?" Clara asked hoping that this time Jacken was ready.

"OK" he confirmed.

"I'll be right behind you" Clara reassured him as they got to their feet ready to race across the now deserted square "don't waste time or energy looking back just run" she ordered "run and run until you are safe in your mother's arms" she told him.

"I will" Jacken promised trying to ignore the bad feeling that had suddenly settled over him.

"1,2,3" Clara counted aloud and the two of them took off running for the tunnels but only one of them made it.

The Dalek laser beam came out of nowhere and barely grazed Clara but that was all it took. She had so nearly made it to the tunnels and safety but the gods were not with her that night.

She found herself lying on her back, looking up at the stars as she felt her life slowly ebbing away; it was an almost peaceful death. Clara's last thoughts were of the Doctor, what she had told Jacken was true. She really did believe that the onetime renegade would save them all, she was sure that even now he was racing towards his goal of ending the time war.

"Run" she murmured to the starlit sky "run you clever boy and remember" those were her final words as the last of her life left her body.

As soon as the Clara echo took her last breath, the projection faded away and the real Clara's eye snapped open so fast that it almost made the Doctors jump.

"Clara" the Eleventh Doctor gasped pulling the girl even closer to him and peppering kisses across her forehead. The other Doctors had the decency to avert their gaze until he had regained some of his composure. Clara however was not so kind, she pulled away from him as soon as she knew her legs would hold her. She had had no memory of that life before her flashback but now she did remember she was more determined than ever to help the Doctors correct their mistake.

"Are you alright?" the Tenth Doctor asked reaching a hand out to steady her

"I have been better" the girl admitted crossly as she neatly side stepped the arm he offered despite her still slightly wobbly legs. She paused for a moment to take in the look on each of the Doctors faces. Her Doctor had clearly been crying while both the Tenth and War Doctors were sporting glassy eyes.

"Look at you" she whispered tying to control her emotions "the three of you are crying over a human girl who's not even really dead, yet still prepared to burn a whole planet for the greater good" she spat looking from one Doctor to the next. She could see matching looks of pain in all three sets of eyes and as much as she hated to see them hurt the truth was it gave her hope. Hope that perhaps there was a chance Gallifray could be saved and by extension the Doctor himself.

"Seriously look at yourselves" she went on in a gentler more forgiving tone "the warrior, the hero and you" she paused as her Doctor approached her looking hurt, tormented and a little bit heartbroken.

"And what am I?" he asked her.

"Have you really forgotten?" Clara countered.

"Yes" her Doctor shot back "maybe yes".

"We've got enough warriors. Any old idiot can be a hero" she told him, she wanted to send apologetic looks in the direction of his younger incarnations but she daren't take her eyes off the Doctor in front of her.

"Then what do I do?" her Doctor questioned her and the sad thing was he genuinely didn't seem to know.

Clara gave a mirthless chuckle, how could he not know "What you've always done" she told him softly "be a Doctor".

While it was clear her words were affecting her Doctor the other two seemed to stand by their decision and Clara wasn't sure what it would take to get though to them.

"Their chosen name" came a voice from beside her "ask about the name they chose, why the Doctor?"

Clara's eyes flew to the girl beside her, a blond girl with wild hair and a mischievous smile, a girl whom Clara was sure had not been there a second ago.

Before Clara could say anything the other girl quickly raised her finger to her lips silencing any questions she may have asked "I am the Moment" the blond said solemnly "and as I am a moment I can give you one" she added with a cheeky grin. Clara was confused until she realised none of the Doctors had moved an inch since the blond arrived.

"Did you freeze them?" she asked concerned.

"Very briefly they'll be fine, don't worry" the Moment reassured.

"Wait you're the Moment?" Clara asked, the blond just nodded "You mean you're that thing?" Clara pointed to the huge box that still stood behind the Doctors, complete with its big red button.

"That's me" the girl sadly admitted "the galaxy eater, the destroyer of worlds, your Doctor may believe that he ended the time war and slaughtered his own people but all he did was push the button. I'm the one that burnt them all, I'm the one that ended every life on Gallifray and I can't bear to do it again. So this time I'm going to stop him and you're going to help me".

"It might have escaped your notice but I am trying, it's just not working" Clara moaned.

"But it is working Clara you are so nearly there, that's why I have come to you, to help you complete your task. You are so close to saving him once again impossible girl, don't give up now" the Moment implored her "you know what you need to do. Ask him about his promise" she whispered before fading away.

Clara's Doctor suddenly blinked proving to her that time had returned to normal and it was time to ask the question she hoped would save all of them so much pain in the long run.

"You told me the name you chose was a promise, what was that promise?" she asked looking passed her Doctor to the two younger men.

"Never cruel or cowardly" the Tenth Doctor said with fresh tears in his eyes.

"Never give up, never give in" the War Doctor added just as solemnly.

In that moment the Doctors shared a look of cautious understanding and Clara felt a rush of relief. Gallifray wasn't safe yet but at least the three of them were prepared to try and think of another option, and having seen what one Doctor could do Clara had no doubt that three of them would find a solution.

_Thanks for reading, let me know what you think_

_Millie xXx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Gallifray stands**

Summary: After being lost for so long Gallifray stands once more and Clara Oswald is instrumental in its salvation. My slightly alternate ending to TDOTD

AN: Hey guys this is the third and final chapter or Gallifray stands, I am quite proud of this little story mainly because it is the first multi chapter story that I have managed to complete on this sight. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me

**Chapter 3**

It didn't take three Doctors to save Gallifray, it took thirteen but they did it.

Clara had never been more proud of her clever boys but the presents of a thirteenth TARDIS concerned her slightly. While she knew enough to know that any future Doctors would technically be the same man as her Doctor she was not ready to lose him yet. He was the man that had finally heard her and despite her best efforts she had lost her heart to him.

"So let me get this striate" the Tenth Doctors agitated voice bought Clara out of her thoughts and back to the gallery, where they were all admiring the Gallifray falls painting one last time. "You just let Clara throw herself into our time stream and get scattered throughout the universe" he seethed at his bow tie wearing counterpart.

"I didn't exactly let her" the Eleventh Doctor tried to defend himself "I was a bit busy dying at the time".

"You have died a thousand times for us?" the War Doctor asked Clara softly from his seat beside her. Despite his quiet tone the other two Doctors clearly heard him because they abruptly stopped their bickering and turned their attention to the impossible girl as well.

"Yes" Clara said keeping it simple "and while it wasn't a pleasant experience I would do it again, in a heartbeat" she told them proudly.

The three Doctors could do nothing but stare at her for a moment. It was the War Doctor that finally broke the silence "what did we ever do to deserve you Clara Oswald?" he whispered in an awe filled voice.

"You were the Doctor" she told him matter of factly before looking to each of his older counterparts with a warm smile.

Saying goodbye to the Tenth and War Doctor was hard particularly knowing that they would forget her the moment they left, but leaving her Doctor sadly staring at the painting was even harder. She hated it when she could do nothing to take the sadness from his big green eyes. She took some comfort in knowing he wouldn't be sad or alone for long.

She had met the curator of the gallery a little while ago; he was looking for the Doctor he had told her. The poor old fella really thought he had fooled her. Before leaving her Doctor she handed him a small brown bag. "There was some old guy looking for you" she told him "I think he was the curator, do me a favour? Give him these and tell him Clara Oswald never forgets a face" she smirked as she made her way to the TARDIS.

"Jelly babies?" she heard the Doctor wonder aloud as he looked into the bag "Clara what is this about?" he called after her.

"You'll see" she smiled disappearing into his precious snog box.

To say the TARDIS and Clara had become friends might be an overstatement, but after Clara had saved the Doctor the old cow couldn't seem to do enough for her and Clara had to admit she was warming up to the ship too.

"Looks like it's just the two of us for a while" Clara stated as she leant against the console.

"Oh I wouldn't say that" came a familiar voice from the other side of the control room.

"You?" Clara gasped staring at the Moment interface in shock "How are you here? I thought this was over, they saved Gallifray. Why are you here?" she demanded trying to put as much space between her and the Moment as she could, a feat that the TARDIS helped with by drastically extending the control room.

Rationally Clara knew that the Moment probably didn't want to hurt her but she couldn't help but be wary of the sentient weapon of mass destruction.

"You don't need to fear me Impossible girl" the Moment smiled reassuringly "I am here to help you".

"Well that's very nice of you" Clara said shortly still keeping her distance "but I don't need any help".

"Oh I think you do" the Moment smiled sweetly "Clara Oswald, the impossible girl, fearless in the face of danger but terrified by the sight of a thirteenth TARDIS" the Moment almost sounded like she was teasing her now.

"How did you know that?" Clara asked suddenly freezing on the spot.

"I'm the Moment" the blond said somewhat condescendingly "I know everything, I know how dearly you love the Doctor, I know how much you fear his regeneration, what if his next face has no need for an impossible girl? What will become of you then?" she said asking aloud the questions that Clara had been pondering ever since she noticed the extra TARDIS at Gallifray.

"I can show you your future" the Moment offered extending her hand towards Clara.

"Why would you do that?" the burnet asked suspiciously.

"Consider it your reward for saving Gallifray".

"I didn't save Gallifray that was the Doctor" Clara stated.

"Never underestimate your importance Clara, without you Gallifray would have burnt today. One day the Doctor will find his way home and that will be his reward, let peace of mind be yours" the Moment implored reaching for the girl's hand once again.

Clara still didn't know if this was a good idea but she did know she would always regret it if she let the chance pass her by. So hesitantly she stretched her hand out towards the Moment.

The instant their fingers touched Clara felt like she was in the Doctors time stream all over again, blowing this way and that as she fell but this time there was a guiding force, that both pulled her along and protected her.

"Close your eyes" the Moment told her "Let me show you what you need to see".

_The first images that flashed across the back of Clara's eye lids were the actual regeneration of her Doctor. She could clearly see his sad but reassuring smile as his golden fingers brushed her cheek for the last time. "Goodbye my dear Clara" he whispered almost reverently as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. As soon as his lips left her head he was across the room from her, putting a safe distance between them._

"_No, Doctor please don't leave me" Clara cried, she tried to move towards him but the TARDIS wrapped her handrails around the girls wrists keeping her firmly in place._

"_Thanks old girl" the Doctor smiled at the console "I'm trusting you to protect her if I can't" he told his oldest companion. Clara couldn't be sure but she thought that the sudden flashing of the TARDIS's lights meant the ship had agreed. The Doctors eyes found Clara's just once more before he vanished into an explosion of golden flames and roars of pain._

Clara wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, open her eyes and wrench her hand free of the Moment, anything to stop having to see her Doctor in such pain but the blonds vice like grip refused to loosen.

_The next thing Clara saw was an older but still attractive man. He had piercing eyes and a grim set to his lips. The new Doctor was a serious man that much was clear. He moved with an almost deadly grace that her Doctor could never have, not in his wildest dreams._

"_Clara" he called in a thick Scottish brogue hurrying to the still imprisoned girl's side. "Are you alright" he asked his slightly traumatised companion but before she could answer he was laughing something, though Clara had no idea what._

"_I'm sorry my dear" he quickly apologised freeing her hands "But I sound like Amelia Pond"._

As he laughed Clara felt some of her fears dissipate, she was sure there would be less laughter with the new Doctor but as long as he still had it in him to laugh once in awhile then Clara thought that maybe they would be OK.

_Several images of them running followed. His hand held hers as firmly as it ever had as they raced thought an assortment of rooms and hallways._

It seemed that while the Doctor would change as he inevitably must their life and adventures together would not.

_The last image was the new Doctor holding a trembling Clara in his arms "Clara my Clara" he whispered over and over again pressing kisses to her temple "I've got you, your safe now, your safe with me"._

Clara couldn't help but think he was right. No matter what the Doctor looked like or wore or even liked to eat she was always at her safest when she was in his arms.

Clara's eyes flew open and she once again found herself in the TARDIS staring at the Moment. The blond looked back at her with an expectant look in her eyes "Did you see what you needed to" she asked gently.

"I think so" Clara sighed "he is very different from my Doctor but he is still a good man and I think he still needs me" she said sinking down onto a chair that the TARDIS made materialise for her.

"Of course he still needs you Clara, you're the impossible girl" the Moment actually sounded exasperated "you have not only touched every life he has had so far but you will also touch every life he has yet to live. He will always need you and no matter what face he wears you will always be his Clara. You are a very lucky girl, while most of his companions can lay claim to an association with and the affections of one, maybe two Doctors you are different. Every Doctor is your Doctor Clara and there is only one other being in the universe that can say that" she sending a meaningful look towards the TARDIS's control panel. "He cares for you more than you can know" the Moment told the shocked girl with a reassuring smile.

"Look after him Clara Oswald, the universe is counting on you" the blond said as a way of farewell before she began to fade away.

"That's a pretty tall order you know?" Clara called out to the disappearing woman.

"It's a good job there are thousands of you then" she shot back before she vanished completely.

No sooner had the Moment left than the Doctor arrived "Clara" he called out as he came through the doors.

"Here" she called quietly feeling a bit too drained to get up and greet him.

"You are astounding Clara Oswald" the Doctor announced as he reached her side "he- err-I said thank you for the jelly babies, how did you know" he asked sounding genuinely puzzled.

"I told you I always know" she smiled tiredly up at him.

"Clara, have you been crying?" the Doctor asked urgently as he knelt beside her.

Clara had not been aware of the tears on her cheeks until he had mentioned them but with all the Moment had shown her she was not surprised by them. "I guess I have" she said pressing her fingers to her damp face "it's been a long day" she commented trying to explain her tears away.

"It has" the Doctor agreed "I couldn't have gotten through it without you Clara" he told her.

"Yes you could" she countered "but you might have made a very big mistake".

"Then I am glad you were there" he said pressing his forehead to hers "But never make me watch you die again Clara I don't think I can take it" he told her solemnly, he was of course referring to her Gallifrayan echo who he had seen die in the Moments projection.

"I can't promise that Doctor" she said gently, she didn't want to hurt or scare him but he needed to know the truth "Because we both know if I am ever offered the chance to save your life at the cost of my own I will take it".

"I wish you wouldn't" The Doctor cut in taking a hold of her hands as if his tight grasp could stop her future actions.

"I know you do" Clara smiled softly at him "I will however promise that I will do everything in my power to stay with you for as long as I can" she swore hoping it would be enough for the Doctor because it was all that she could give him.

"Why are you so prepared to die for me Clare" the man before her asked, he seemed genuinely sad and confused.

Well Clara was never going to get a better opening that that and if today had taught her anything it was to live in the now, let the past and the future take care of themselves.

"Because I love you Doctor" she whispered fiercely "and I would rather die than live in a world without you in it".

"Well it seems we have a problem then Clara" the Doctor whispered back just as fiercely "Because I have no intention of letting you sacrifice yourself for me, I would rather you just let me die".

Before Clara could fully comprehend the Doctors words his lips were on hers. To say the Doctors kiss was a surprise would be the understatement of the century but it was in no way unwelcome. It wasn't a wild or passionate kiss, it was like most things with her Doctor sweet and slightly clumsy but it said all that needed to be said between the two of them. I reminded him of her complete devotion to him and it told her of all the feelings he had for her, feelings that she knew he would probably never give voice to.

"Well then Doctor" Clara sighed when they finally pulled away from the kiss "I guess we will just have to live for each other" she smiled warmly at him.

"I like the sound of that my Clara" he said returning her smile.

"So do I my Doctor" she agreed "So do I".

Hours later the Doctor was flying them through the time vortex and seemed as carefree as ever but Clara was troubled. She had had every intention of sharing what the Moment had shown her with the Doctor but she dismayed to find the images were fading away; all she was left with was a strong sense that whatever happened in the future she was safe with the Doctor but then she had always known that. She racked her brain for a few more minutes desperately trying remember what she had seen but then the Doctor shot her one of his dazzling smiles over the TARDIS console and she decided it really didn't matter all that much. As long as her future lay with her mad man and his flying snog box she was happy and she could take whatever life threw at her.

She was Clara Oswald, the impossible girl and she was prepared to die for her Doctor if that's what it took to keep him safe but she was also prepared to fight to stay by his side. Because she knew that was what he truly needed and she was always just what her Doctor needed.

_Thanks for reading, feedback would be greatly appreciated _

_Millie xXx_


End file.
